Little Red Riding Hood
by RedKnite
Summary: This is my first story so please be nice. Red is a world famous assassin, murderer, and all around criminal. Blake is the leader of the biggest underground crime network on remnant, Weiss is a heiress, and Yang is a petty thief and hacker. There is plenty of gore in some chapters.
1. Little Red Riding Hood ch1

**I do not own RWBY Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum do.**

* * *

The girl in red was dangerous. Everyone knew that. If you got on her bad side she would rip you apart, leaving you a bloody mess. Sometimes she even left her victims alive, far to traumatized to give any information leading to her capture or more likely death, what so ever, especially with their severed vocal cords and missing arms.

So knowing this it it's not too big of a surprise that the biggest crime boss in all of remnant was terrified when Red showed up in her office with her infamous scythe strapped to her back, though she would never show it.

"Hello Little Red Riding Hood. What brings you here?" said Blake. Little Red Riding Hood was the name the media had given her based on the red cloak she always wore.

"Oh, I'm just looking for someone: Adam Taurus. I've heard he works for you. Where is he?" If anyone else was asking Blake would simply pull out the hand gun she kept on her person at all times, but seeing as this was Red doing that would only get her horribly mutilated and probably killed. As that was not an option she could either lie or tell Red where Adam was which she was loathed to do seeing as he had once been her mentor. Adam had taught her everything she knew about fighting and she still cared for him somewhat, though not nearly enough to see if the rumors that Red could always tell when someone was lying were true.

"He's in Vacuo to assassinate-"

"Thank you for the intel," and tossed Blake a suitcase. Inside was 5 million lien. When Blake looked back up Red was gone.


	2. Little Red Riding Hood ch2

**I do not own RWBY. Warring torture if you are not comfortable reading torture do not read this. Also needles if you can't read about needles don't read this.**

* * *

Adam, Red discovered, was exceptionally hard to find. He made sure not to leave a paper trail at all and on the rare occasion that he got caught on camera the video was tampered with. The best she could do was figure out that he had met with a small time information broker which when interrogated led her though a few people and finally to the White Fang, run by Blake Belladonna. Red was not going to be happy when she found him. He made her kill twelve people! (Everyone she came in contact with except Blake) She even had to make contact with the leader of the White Fang! Killing someone so important without thinking through all the implications is generally a bad idea, so she had to show herself to someone.

There was only one reason a high level operative of the White Fang like Adam would be in Vacuo: to assassinate Sasha Peirce. Sasha is a notoriously racist politician in Vacuo the White Fang would love to see dead.

Red got on her private airship to go to Vacuo. When she got there she started conducting surveillance on Sasha looking for the three best places to assassinate her from. These turned out to be a roof top that has line of sight on a street she goes down every day consistently, a coffee shop where she could be poisoned easily, and a cliché back alley. If Adam decided to kill her there it annoy her to no end, because really a dark alley? She didn't want people like them to get a bad rap.

Red set up hidden cameras to watch each location and waited. In only four hours Adam appeared on the roof with a sniper rifle. _At least it's not the alley_ Red thought. Red made her way over to a tall tree with a great view of Adam and climbed up onto it, readied crescent rose, aimed, and waited for him to shoot.

She may as well let him do what he came here to do. It would help keep her on the crime bosses good side. Granted killing one of her best people probably wasn't the best way of going about that, but that couldn't be helped.

He fired. Knowing him he had hit his target so she shot him in the legs. _That should keep him still._ Red figured_ even if he remains conscious he won't be able to get very far. The worst that could happen is he crawls off the building which would end my fun prematurely._

Red climbed out of the tree and went over to the building Adam was on top of. She climbed the stairs up to the third story, but right before she reached the top she found the White Fang assassin lying on the stairs, passed out.

"You got farther that I expected. Good for you," and she kicked him over onto his back. She pulled out a roll of bandages and bound the two stumps he had for legs now, so he wouldn't die from blood loss. She really did have powerful bullets. The girl picked him up and slung him over her shoulder. She wound her way back to her airship with Adam and dumped him in the medical bay and hooked him up to a sedative and blood to keep him asleep and alive. She strapped him down with dust infused metal anyway.

Red piloted the airship back to Vale and landed it a few blocks from one of her safe houses. She put the unconscious criminal in a black van she kept in the aircraft and drove him to her safe house. Red rolled Adam onto a stretcher and wheeled him out of the van and into the building where he was then brought down into the basement which Red had converted into a dungeon/torture chamber. He was then lifted into a metal chair and strapped down. Red went over to the cart of blades of various shapes sizes as well as a few other tools such as a drill and pliers.

Adam was starting to wake up, his eyelids were fluttering and he was moving a little. When he woke Red had a large scalpel and a huge grin on her face.

"How are you? I bet your knees hurt considering they're only half there." Adam only glared in response. "Nothing to say? That's fine. Let's get down to business then." Red used the scalpel to cut away his suit, careful not to cut him yet, revealing a toned stomach and a six pack.

"You've got abs." Red whistled "I'll take them." The psychopath slowly started to cut a rectangle around his abdomen, Adam barely managing to hold in a scream. When a significant amount of blood began pouring from the wound she reached for a syringe with a clear liquid inside.

"It's a type of sedative," Red explained "it will slow your heart rate so you don't run out of blood, but it leaves you perfectly awake and feeling. Perfect for my needs." She pressed the needle into his neck and pushed down the plunger. After about thirty seconds the blood flow began to lessen.

"There all better." Red smiled like a little kid on Christmas morning. Red grabbed the scalpel and continued cutting Adam open. After she finished the rectangle she put down the scalpel and picked up a large kitchen knife.

"Now to peel of the skin." The girl wiggled the knife into the cut she had made and raised it prying up his flesh. That was all Adam could take; he let out a full throated scream. Red, in response, let out a girlish giggle.

"Finally! I've been waiting for a while now. I'm impressed most people would have started begging by now." Red grabbed the thick sheet of flesh she pried from her victim and gingerly pulled it away from him. Left behind was a glistening wall of muscle.

"Please," Adam moaned.

"Please what? Use your words."

"Please stop. I tell you anything."

"What like the name of your boss?"

"Blake Belladonna."

"Oh, I know. She's the one that told me where you were." Adams face grew horrified and confused then changed to anger. "I didn't even have to torture her. I asked she answered."

"No. She cared about me! I taught her how to fight! How to survive! She wouldn't just betray me!"

"I think you may have overestimated how much she cares for you. Judging by how she acted with me… none." Adam looked devastated. His fledgling and supposed friend had given him to Little Red Riding Hood.

"You know I'm pretty annoyed with you. When I was looking for you I had to kill twelve people! I do not like being forced to kill people. I do it for pleasure, and business; not because someone else made me." Red walked over to her cart and grabbed a hand held buzz saw. She brought it down to press lightly against his wrist.

Red noticed the twitch of fear on his face and smiled comfortingly. Adams screams were beautiful as blood and gore sprayed from his wrist. Red picked up his hand and set it on the cart next to his skin.

"You're bleeding a lot even with the sedative. I think I'll have to cauterize it," Red smirked devilishly. Adam's torturer got a blow torch from her many tools and set it alight. Red brought it down to the stump where Adams hand used to be. She burned the flesh beyond all recognition as Adam cried and screamed for her to stop.

"No." This continued for several hours, removing his arms legs, and other parts. When Red finally used a handsaw to decapitate him, she, and the room, where covered in blood. Red dropped all Adam's body parts into a body bag except his hand; she dropped that in a jar of formaldehyde to keep as a remembrance of him.

She dragged the body bag out into the van then proceeded to drive twenty miles to the agreed meeting point where she got out of the van and carried Adam's remains over a few feet and set them down and she waited. Six minutes later Jackie Hoffman drove up in her sports car.

"Is he in that bag?" Jackie asked as she got out with a large briefcase. _Idiot. You don't show off the payment like that. It was asking to be double crossed._

_Of course he's in the bag. What else would be in the bag? And if there was something else in the bag I would be trying to trick you into thinking otherwise so why ask? _But Red didn't say this instead she said "Yes"

"Then here," and she held out the briefcase. _Really you're not even going to check to see if I'm telling the truth?_ But Red saw no need to complicate things and walked over to grab the briefcase. _If this is a trap it's a bad one. _Red grabbed the briefcase opened it checking to see if an appropriate amount of money was there. It was, so she turned around got in her van and drove off. Time to go home.


	3. Little Red Riding Hood ch3

**I do not own RWBY **

**Yang's pov**

"And again I'm so sorry ma'am I didn't mean to bump into you," Yang added as she patted her on the back, using the opportunity to snatch the gold necklace she wore. It was getting late Yang noticed she had better go home, she had made a great haul: eight wallets, five watches, two necklaces, two rings, and a two thousand lien gift card for Martha's, a high end clothing store. She knew someone who might not even charge her for the exchange from card to cash. She would have to talk to her sometime soon. She took out all the money from the wallets and left them in the nearest mailbox; the postal service would return them. The pickpocket began making her way toward her favorite pawnshop that didn't ask too many questions on how its wares were obtained: Tucson's Pawnshop. It was only another two blocks to the pawnshop when she heard someone addressing her.

"Hey, blondie you wanna have some fun tonight?" this coming from a tall, roughly nineteen year old man. He had a strong jaw, brown hair, and bright blue eyes. She might even have considered going home with him had he not been such an obvious asshole.

"No, thank you," Yang sighed, preparing for a fight.

"You sure, because from the look of that shirt I think you do." _Yep you're definitely going to get punched._

"Yes, I'm sure," Yang said and punched him. There was a snap. _Huh, I didn't think I punched him hard enough to break his nose._

"Aww fuck, bitch you broke my nose," the intended rapist cried.

"Yeah, and I'll break your arm if you don't fuck off." He glared at her, but stumbled away. She walked the rest of the way to the pawnshop without interruption. As Yang pushed open the door she heard a tiny bell ring, alerting Tucson to her presence.

"Yang! Good to see you. How you been?"

"I've been good Tucson. I've got a lot for you today."

"You always have a lot for me," Tucson replied. Yang smirked as she pulled out the five watches, two rings, and two necklaces.

"Wow. You weren't kidding. I'll give you seven hundred and fifty thousand."

"One mil." Tucson raised an eyebrow.

"Eight fifty."

"Deal." Tucson scooped up everything and brought it with him into the back room. When he returned he handed her a large wad of cash, almost too big to be carried like that. She quickly counted it: eight hundred and fifty thousand.

"Thank you, see you again soon."

"Looking forward to it." Yang walked out of the shop, ringing the little bell again. The thief made her way home, but when she got there, the door was unlocked. Crouching, she slowly opened the door and walked in. She heard the TV playing; there was an advertisement for Pumpkin Pete's. She carefully made her way into the living room where the TV was and sitting on the couch was… her little sister.

"Hi Yang," came Ruby's chirpy voice.

"Oh, Ruby, it's just you. I thought someone broke into our house. Why are you home so early anyways?"

"All my friends were busy, so I came home. I guess I'll have to settle for my big sister." Ruby joked.

"So what do want to do little sis?"

"Maybe watch a movie?"

"Sounds great! I've wanted to see Grim by Moonlight for a while."

"Isn't that a horror movie?" asked Ruby, sounding a little apprehensive.

"Yeah, but you don't need to be worried, you'll have your big sis by you the whole time." Ruby's face brightened and she hopped off the couch and disappeared in a blur of rose petals, then reappeared a second later with her cloak.

"Let's go!"

**Ruby's pov**

_A movie. That's great, she doesn't get to spend enough time with her sister. If only it wasn't a horror movie where she has to fake reactions. If it was an action flick, the reaction would be genuine, but with a horror movie she has to hold in her laughing and smiling and feign disgust and fear._

Red, or Ruby as she was called by her friends, was well aware that her love of pain and violence was seen as abnormal and generally frowned upon, but she could not fathom why. _Lots of people liked violence and showed it quite openly, but when she did so she was called a psychopath and a freak. Then when she did the opposite and pretended to hate violence in all its forms as society said was appropriate, she was believed to be innocent, which was completely ridiculous. Being thought innocent was a lot better than being thought a psycho._ Don't get Red wrong, she most certainly does not think she is a normal, fully functioning member of society. She knows she's sick, but doesn't get why everyone thinks that from what she says.

"Two tickets for Grim by Moonlight please," and handed the theater attendant fifty lien. Yang was handed the tickets and they went inside.

"Hey, Rubes, do you want popcorn or anything?"

"Do they have cookies?" Ruby scanned the different candies. It might surprise you to know that the assassin and murderer could enjoy something as simple as cookies, but her love of them was not part of her act at all. Cookies were starting to border on an addiction for her.

"Yes we do, but only chocolate chip," the woman behind the counter answered.

"I'll have three please." Yang and Ruby went inside the theater and Ruby went right up and got front row seats. She would rather like horror movies if she didn't have to pay attention to her reactions the whole time. It started out somewhat creepily, so she snuggled up next to her sister. By the end of the movie Yang was thoroughly spooked and Ruby was pretending to be terrified. She might decide to have a nightmare, which was always pretty amusing.

**Blake's Pov**

Blake had decided: she was going to find Red and get her on the payroll. Having such an infamous and powerful piece would undoubtedly prove useful and from how she had acted earlier, she had no grudge against the White Fang. Red had given her a decent amount of money in exchange for the location of one of Blake's top operatives. Said operative had gone missing and was most likely dead. This had happened during his assignment, but the mission had been completed, so either Red had waited to take out Adam until after he had completed his mission or done it for him. It was one of those two and not "she simply didn't have a good opportunity before then," because Blake knew how those kinds of assassinations were done: you got into position and waited. This would have been the best opportunity to kill him, leaving his mission unfulfilled, but this was not the case. So best case scenario, she actually liked the White Fang and would help them with little to no persuasion, worst case scenario she doesn't like the White Fang and was simply being fair. With generous persuasion, she could still be convinced. Coming to this conclusion, Blake used her pervasive network of eyes and ears to try and find Red. This left her with nothing to do on the most important front at the moment so; she decided she would personally look into Red. Knowing what she did about Red finding her would be difficult she was not the kind of person that would leave a finger print lying around, but she did always deal with her clients face to face, which is part of the reason she killed many of them. If she could track down whoever hired Red, she could find her. Whoever hired her, hired her to kill Adam, so who had the motivation resources and will to get Red to kill him? The most likely candidate was Jackie Hoffman. _I think I'll pay her a visit._


	4. Little Red Riding Hood ch4

**I do not own RWBY **

**Blake's pov**

Blake drove an inconspicuous Honda Fit to Jackie's mansion and let herself in using a gummy bear to simulate a finger print. _How has no one fixed this yet? _Blake wondered. Blake walked purposefully to Jackie's bedroom, she had looked at the floor plans before she left, they weren't hard to find. Jackie's bedroom was mostly purple; the walls were a light shade, but the bed was a richer color.

Blake pulled out her pistol and walked over to her bed. She was sound asleep. Blake aimed a few inches left of Jackie's head and fired; Jackie bolted upright and nearly screamed, but Blake covered her mouth. When she removed her hand Jackie asked who she was in a terrified whisper.

"I represent a party interested in an assassin you hired recently."

"The girl in red?" _she didn't say "Red" or "Little Red Riding Hood," so she didn't even know Red's moniker, which was not particularly surprising. Any information at all about Red was difficult to obtain, even something as superficial as a moniker. _

"How did you contact her?"

"I talked with Xavier Bricks. He told me the person I needed dead would be killed and I would be contacted after it was done."

"Where did you meet Xavier?"

"Junior's club."

Junior's club was at the high end of back alley clubs. They had relatively decent security, but not enough to stop fifty trained killers.

"EVERYONE GET ON THE GROUND!" one of Blake's men shouted. After a little reluctance resulting in three deaths everyone did.

"Is Xavier here?" Blake asked "No?" she questioned when no one answered. "Junior have you had anyone here by the name Xavier?"

"No. Why do you ask?" Junior answered.

"I'm looking for someone. How about, who did Jackie Hoffman talk to when she was here, I know she was."

"Yes, she was she talked with a tall blonde woman and that's it, no one else. I think she called herself Ashley though."

"Okay, does anyone know Ashley?"

"She gave me this number," said a man in his early twenties, while holding up a napkin with a number on it, his hand trembling slightly. Blake walked over to him and snatched the napkin, putting the number into her phone.

She held the phone by the man's ear and said quietly "Is this Ashley?" telling him what to say. After a second he repeated her, and Blake quickly brought the phone back to her ear hearing

"-ere you expecting someone else, David?"

"I suppose I was," Blake answered as she walked out of the club gesturing for her men to come with her.

"Who is this?" Ashley said sounding deadly serious.

"Is this Xavier?" Blake responded getting to the point.

"Why yes it is are you a customer?" she said now being very friendly and all smiles.

"There are a few people I would like dead, if you know Little Red Riding Hood."

"So you know who I work with."

"With? Not for?" Blake said sounding skeptical. _Red is at the top of the food chain I doubt she would work with someone like this._

"She doesn't pay me we split the profits. Of course she gets 98% of the money, but I'm not complaining."

"Do I ever come in contact with her?" Blake asked, getting back on topic.

"It depends. Usually not, but in some cases when I am unavailable and she is, as well as the client not being too big a risk she will collect payment personally.

"Okay. I would like Johnathan Ren to be killed."

"Can do. You will be contacted later and told when and where to bring one hundred and twenty million lien. After you tell me how to contact you." _One twenty. That's a pretty good price for top of the line work. It's only forty more than I would have had it done for anyway and that's with plenty of connections and lower quality work._

"_I'm Blake Belladonna" _and Blake hung up.

**Red's pov**

"Bzzzzzzt. Bzzzzzzt," _Xavier was calling again so soon? Good job. I'll give her a bonus._

"Hello, Xavier."

"Hi, Blake Belladonna ordered for Jonathan Ren to be killed."

"Thank you for telling me." _Blake is obviously looking for me, but why. She doesn't have much of a reason to kill me. I did kill one of her best employees, but going after someone as dangerous as me for a reason as unimportant as that is stupid. She could be going after me for emotional reasons, Adam was her mentor and people tend to get emotionally attached to their teachers if they're good, which Adam was unless they're psychopathic which I've heard Blake isn't. Crime bosses in general aren't psychotic for whatever reason. So if she isn't trying to kill me what else would she want? She has plenty of assassins she could easily and less expensively have gotten Johnathan Ren killed, unless Blake wanted her on her payroll permanently. Yes, that was it, having a world class murderer among other things would be immensely useful. I actually think it could be a good idea, she could pay me plenty and I would defiantly have more fun._

Now that Red was looking for Blake all she had to do was break into Blake's home, which she knew Blake would be at right now. Red thought it best to know everything there is to know about the most powerful crime boss on the planet, she only wished she had looked more into who worked for her so she didn't have to spend a ton of her time getting back to her.

Blake seemed to like being inconspicuous, she drove a normal car had a pretty normal house if a bit on the high end, when she could buy out an entire city and had done that once leaving hundreds of thousands homeless for a week before she returned them. Blake also had somewhat of a conscience.

All Red had to do what walk up to the front door and pick the lock, which she noticed was particularly advanced, and she was in. There was almost no security past completing the nearly impossible task of finding Blake's house. She began to search the house, on the third room she went though, the living room, she found Blake reading.

"What are you reading?" she asked. Blake started, pulling a pistol on her on reflex, then her eyes widened, realizing who she was looking at.

"What are you doing here?"

"You've been looking for me, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well I wanted to see what you wanted and possibly give it to you, but my question still stands."

"The Lord of the Rings."

"A classic. So why were you looking for me?"

"It crossed my mind that having you work for me would be very useful and you didn't seem too negative about the White Fang."

"Why in the world would I work for you?" _I shouldn't give in to easily._

"I'll pay you 500,000 lien a week plus a varying amount for each job."

"I don't know it sounds kind of boring."

"You could of course quit at almost any time. There's not a lot I could do to stop you."

"Agreed, with the condition of I will be working with you not for you."

"Deal."


	5. Little Red Riding Hood ch5

**I do not own RWBY.**

**Red's pov**

Back at Blake's office the crime boss had told Red that she wanted Weiss Schnee's bodyguard, assassinated because he was also selling weapons cheap, taking some of her revenue. So red was scouting the Schnee manor.

It had amazing security, four guards posted at the front gates and one posted at ten foot intervals around the perimeter, all heavily armed. They also had Turrets! Actual Turrets! They looked to be top of the line Atlassian model 144s, which use 180 caliber piercing nuclear rounds. They could take down a couple tanks in one shot, and with a fire rate of 5 shots per second they were generally used for breaking into high security bunkers, but even then they were overkill.

_I can't let those fire. Assuming I don't get hit and stay out of the blast radius it will draw everyone in the entire manor here. _

Red used her semblance to jump from the tree she was in to behind the first turret. She slowly walked around it to stay out of sight of the other turrets and when the coast was clear she used crescent rose to cut open the base of the turret to get at the wiring. After a second she realized what she was looking at. It was the way a bomb was set up. _Oh great now I have to defuse a bomb. _Luckily she did know how to do that and did so just in time to get out of the way of the camera that was about to be pointed straight at her. She then deactivated each of the other turrets each of which was consecutively easier as there were less and less active turrets sweeping the area.

When she had finally finished the grueling task she dropped down through the skylight which contrary to popular media did have plenty of security on it, but regardless it was still the best way to enter.

The inside of the manor had little security. _They probably thought no one would get this far. Although anyone that could get past what's outside could also get past whatever you might put inside. I certainly could. _Red stealthily moved towards Weiss Schnee's bedroom, the best place for a bodyguard to be.

Red readied Crescent Rose before she opened the door to Weiss' room. Weiss wasn't in the room. She was most likely in the shower going by the sound, but her attention was more focused on the man about to shoot her. She lunged forward and to the left, ducking behind a couch. She got up quickly and shot at her target, who dogged, managing to only get a graze on his upper arm. The bullet had gone through the door leading to where Weiss was. If she was dead that would be unfortunate, she could have gotten paid a lot to kill her. The man began unloading his pistol in her direction, but she unfurled her sweetheart and deflected the deadly projectiles. She jumped up, over the couch, beginning to swing her scythe in a large arc, which would have cut him in half had he not tried to block with his gun, throwing off her aim a little. Instead of cutting him in half she bisected his head, the cut going straight through one of his eyes, a sight she found slightly amusing.

"Wow. That was pretty impressive." Red froze. _Well at least I haven't killed the girl._ Red turned around slowly twisting her scythe so that the barrel was pointed at the heiress. "You don't need to be worried about me calling the guards, if your only intension was to kill him which I've heard it is and is further supported, by the fact that I'm still alive."

"You do realize I just killed the person whose job it is to protect you, right?"

"He was a douchebag and incompetent. I'm glad he's dead." _Wow this girl's a bitch, _"You on the other hand are extraordinarily competent and I am willing to pay 500,000 lien per week for your services." a bitch that could be useful to me. _She's offering exactly the same amount as Blake, so it's not worth double crossing her, but if I could work for both I could double my profits. I'd just have to keep both in the dark about the situation. _

"I'm rather busy."

"I'd give you a job; you'd do it when it's convenient for you." _This is too easy, _Red thought to herself, internally grinning.

"Okay, what did you have in mind?" _I hope it's not assassination of White Fang members. That could be tricky given the fact Blake probably doesn't trust me very much yet and would guess I had something to do with it._

"I could use the designs for the newest scrolls from Plum Inc." _She's giving me a test run, to make sure my reputation is genuine and I'm not going to quit at the first opportunity. Not bad._

"That won't take long at all."

Red made her way back towards her point of entry and encountered a group of nineteen guards running towards her new employer's room. _That's pathetic those gunshot went off like two minutes ago. I could have killed Weiss and been long gone by now. _Presently, Red open fired at the guards killing six before any of them got a shot off. As finally began to return fire she used her semblance to dodge between the poorly aimed bullets and decapitate another four personnel with her now fully extended blade. _I wonder if this will anger Weiss, _Red pondered idly as she pulled her weapon back, simultaneously bisecting someone's head and impaling another man with the rear of her scythe.

One of the younger guards brought his gun up to her face. She twisted her beloved weapon around and extending it to pierce a rather attractive woman's kidneys, lungs, and liver and bringing up her foot to crack the young guard's sternum, but waited just long enough so that he would shoot. Her foot crashed into his chest, sending his into a couple of other men and shattering his ribs in such a way that they would sever his trachea, while this was happening she had leant back to let the bullet whistle over her and into someone's head. She turned her back bend into a flip and brought Crescent rose around and disemboweled two more women. She then turned to the final two people who were preoccupied with the flailing's of the man whose trachea she had severed. They both died with a bullet to the head.

The girl quickly climbed back up to the skylight before anymore guards could bother her.

**Tell me what you think of the fight scene. Was it good? Bad? Too long? Any other reviews are also greatly appreciated. **


	6. Little Red Riding Hood ch6

**I do not own RWBY**

**Yang's pov**

Yang had noticed Ruby had been acting weird lately; she was gone more than usual, according to Ruby, to hang out with friends. Yang was a little suspicious, regardless. _What if she's in trouble with the mob! Or doing drugs! Or has a boyfriend! Or all three! _Yang was going to find out what was going on and if Ruby wasn't lying, no harm done.

_I can pretty easily track Ruby through the cameras, _the blonde thought_. _Yang brought out her laptop and managed to gain access to the records. She watched in front of her and Ruby's house in fast forward and waited for Ruby to appear. When she finally did she immediately turned left out of the camera's vision. Yang quickly found the records for the camera that would have seen where Ruby went and she skipped to when Ruby had turned left. Yang's adorkable sister continued on her path and left the camera's sight just before Yang could tell what direction Ruby would go, so she was forced to check both cameras to find where the redhead went. This process continued for some time until Ruby had failed to appear on the next camera in one of the less safe parts of town. This set off all kinds of alarms in Yang until she realized that most likely Ruby had just arrived at her destination and had gone inside a building.

Yang looked through the cameras at the different buildings Ruby could have entered, and wrote down all the addresses, but decided the most likely was a bar, as the other possibilities were a jewelry store and a hotel. If Ruby hadn't gone into the bar, which would certainly relieve her sister, the hotel was also a good possibility, but Yang dreaded what Ruby would be doing in there even more.

The neighborhood surrounding the bar was even sketchier looking in real life. It was worse than the more dangerous places she frequented. _Why would Rubes come here? _Yang worried silently. Inside, the bar was nothing like what she expected. The insides of bars are usually messier than the outside, not the other way around. Even the people were civil. Instead of the leers and wolf-whistles she had become accustomed to, she received several cautious glances, sizing her up. The entire place was also unusually quiet. There was some hushed conversation, but that was all.

"Strawberry Sunrise, no ice," Yang requested, sitting down. She decided for forgo her customary little umbrella. When the bartender set the drink in front of her, which only took a few seconds, she took a sip. _This is really good. This has got to be the weirdest bar I have ever been to, even weirder than the hospital one._

After about ten minutes she pulled out the picture of Ruby she had grabbed back at her house and showed it to the bartender, a relatively average looking man if it weren't for the large scar arcing across his face, and the hard look in his eyes that managed to intimidate even her. In response to her asking after the girl in the photo he widened his eyes slightly, betraying both his fear of her sister and his verbal reply, which was in the negative. _So he has seen her and she scared him. What could Ruby do to scare a man like that?_

Yang brought out a thousand lien and placed it on the bar. The man looked at it for a second before walking away to serve other patrons and began studiously keeping his gaze away from her. _For now this is a dead end. _When Yang realized this she finished her drink and walked out of the bar.

_I guess I can just track her through the cameras again. Ugh. _Yang walked back to her house somewhat dejectedly. When she arrived she went back to being Big Brother by stalking her sister through the cameras.

After about 20 minutes of searching through footage, she lost her and could not find where her sister reappeared. Another half hour passed with Yang trying to pick up Ruby's trail and she finally gave up, deciding Ruby was trying (and succeeding quite admirably) to avoid the cameras. She had also realized that one man was either stalking the redhead or just had happened to follow her sister's path exactly. The man was a little less than six feet tall and had dark gray hair even though he appeared to be around 18. Gray also appeared to be his general color scheme. She couldn't quite make it out, but she thought he even had gray eyes. She decided to try and track down this guy instead and find out why he was stalking 15 year old girls and possibly beat the shit out of him.

She tracked him back to a warehouse with significantly less trouble than it took her to follow Ruby 2 blocks. 15 minutes later the pickpocket was pulling up to the warehouse on her bike. Yang opened the doors just enough for her to sneak through an opening. Inside there were tons of workers going about different jobs. She started creeping through the shadows, trying to find the boss of whatever this was. No one had noticed her yet even with her sub-par stealth skills. Yang made her way through the warehouse painstakingly slowly; she was dying to just stand up and knock a few teeth out of anyone who tried to stop her, but there were a lot of workers and there were bound to be some pretty powerful people in an operation of this magnitude; this wasn't like Junior's club. Ten minutes later her legs were starting to cramp from all this crouching, but more importantly she was staring wide eyed at Roman Torchwick, Vale's most wanted criminal. He was talking to a dark skinned woman with green hair and the creep that was stalking her sister.

"My, my, what do we have here?" Yang heard in a seductive voice from right behind her. Naturally Yang whirled around. Behind her was a strikingly beautiful woman that was a few inches taller than her and leagues more intimidating. She was also incredibly sexy in the strapless red dress that that hugged her curves perfectly and ended miles above her knees. _YANG, GET A HOLD ON YOURSELF! NOW IS NOT THE TIME!_ the hacker commanded herself.

"Who are you?" Yang asked, still slightly panicked, but that emotion was starting to turn to anger.

"Isn't that what I should be asking you?" answered the woman in that voice that was sure to give Yang both nightmares and wet dreams.

"Err, I'm Yang," the blonde replied, and then half a second later realized how stupid it was to tell this woman her name.

"Why hello there Yang, what has brought you here."

"I was following a guy that had been stalking my sister," Yang said allowing a tinge of anger to enter her voice.

"Oh? Who is your sister?" Yang almost answered again, but caught herself this time.

"Why would I tell you?" Yang spat venomously.

"Now, now, let's be civil. If I knew who was being followed I could tell you why." This made Yang think. While it was a horrible idea to tell this woman anything, she really wanted to know why Ruby was being followed and this woman seemed reasonable, if a bit condescending.

"She's a short girl with a red cloak." _There that won't tell them anything they don't already know besides who I want to know about._

This broke the striking woman's composure "She's your sister!" _Except that. _"In that case would you like a job? It pays 25,000 lien a month." The woman's personality did a complete 180. _25,000! With that I could pay all our bills and quit pickpocketing! I don't have any reservation about breaking the law short of murder so I guess I'll accept?_

"Okay, I'll work for you. Now why was that guy following my sister?"

"Your sister might have some information we would find very useful, but we need to make sure she has it before we confront her," the woman lied, sensing Yang wouldn't like it if she accused her sister of murder. "Oh, and by the way, my name's Cinder."


	7. Little Red Riding Hood ch7

**I do not own RWBY. Warning: there is some "light" torture in this chapter.**

**Red's pov **

"Good job Red," Blake commented after Red had finished recounting an edited version of how she killed Weiss' bodyguard. All she really did was leave out her conversation with Weiss. "You really deserve your 500,000 lien bonus."

"I appreciate it."

"I need you to get some new security software written by Andres Rosario."

"The head programmer at Plum?" _This makes doing both jobs simultaneously easy! This is great!_

"Yes. And if an opportunity for you to kill Rosario presents itself, please do so."

"My pleasure," Red smiled cruelly, making the crime boss shiver. Red vanished in a burst of rose petals.

Before she got on an airship that would take her to Plum headquarters, Red pulled out her scroll and sent her sister a message telling her she would be with friends and not to worry. While she was in transit she changed clothes into something more sexy and sophisticated. Combining that with makeup she made herself appear to be in her early twenties and very attractive. Inside Plum's HQ, she walked up to the only male receptionist and leaned on the counter, showing off cleavage that was accentuated by the dress she was wearing.

"Hello, I need to speak with Andres Rosario right away. Sorry, I don't have an appointment, but it's about his medication," Red spoke hurriedly, sounding slightly flustered.

"Err, I'm sorry, but without an appointment—"

"It's of medical nature, _really_ important, it won't take long," she begged.

"Seventh floor, suite three."

"Thank you so much," Red said, expressing fake gratitude. The assassin walked swiftly over to one of the several elevators and called it. While she was waiting she took note of the layout of the room, particularly guards, cameras, and exits, not that she thought she would need to know any of it, but it doesn't hurt to be prepared. There were doors at each end of the floor with two guards standing to the side of each. They didn't look very strong, if their intimidating but functionally horrible stance was any indication, but she had known people who sent of that kind of false vibe. The other two walls were lined with windows, which looked to be made of ordinary glass. _Idiots. _There were other guards posted around the room: three near the reception desks, one near the elevators, and one more guarding, seemingly, nothing. That was a dead giveaway that there was something near where he stood. She made a mental note of that.

The elevator doors opened and she stepped inside, noticing that This Will be the Day was playing. _Rather odd choice of elevator music, _Red thought,but she wasn't complaining she liked the song, even if it was a bit upbeat for her tastes. As that was her only problem with it she pretended to like it a lot more than she did when her sister or other such people were around.

When she reached the seventh floor she stepped out and started walking towards suite three, but as she was walking she noticed something that looked suspiciously like a supplies cupboard. Inside were, surprise, surprise, supplies. She grabbed a roll of duct tape and a stapler and walked the short remaining distance to Rosario's office. She knocked before entering.

"Hello miss, what can I do for you?" a man who Red assumed was her target asked in a friendly tone.

"You're Andres Rosario?"

"I am."

"I need to know a few things, but first," she darted across the room and clamped a hand around his mouth, "If you scream I will kill you." She pushed the chair he was sitting in, which conveniently had wheels, to keep him from activating any silent alarms. She removed the roll of duct tape from a pocket and pulled off a strip, placing it over his mouth, muffling any potential screams. She then pulled of a short piece, which she stuck to his arm, without separating it from the rest; she then proceeded to wind the tape around his arm and the armrest of the chair about two dozen times. She did this with the other arm, and restrained his legs.

"There we go. Now you're ready for plenty of fun. Unfortunately we don't have a lot of time so we'll have to do this quick." Red pulled out the stapler and pulled the small trigger that allowed it to unfold, and she slapped him with it. He tried to scream, but the duct tape Red had placed over his mouth turned it into more of a groan. She slapped him a few more times leaving a plentiful number of staples in his face. Andres' tormenter glanced at his desk and reached over to grab a staple remover, which she tested a few times with a vicious grin. Red swung one leg over him and sat, straddled on his lap. She reached up and gingerly began pulling one of the many staples from his flesh. While Red was very gentle, it only really served to draw out the pain, after several minutes of removing staples, the duct tape preventing Andres from speaking was finally removed.

"Where is the new security software you wrote?"

"On my computer. The password is '811942Ra='" Red followed his instructions, eventually loading the file onto a rather large flash drive she had gotten from Blake.

"Thank you. Just one other thing: where are the designs for the newest scrolls?"

"I- I'm sorry, but I only know somewhere on the twelfth floor. Please don't kill me," the programmer said, breaking down into tears halfway through.

"It's okay, I was always going to kill you and it's probably not that bad. Unless you're going to Hell in which case it will be very, very bad." This statement caused his blubbering to momentarily increase before Red stuck a knife between his eyes. Cleaning up, the criminal cut the duct tape restraints and stuffed the body in a closet.

Starting her search where Rosario recommended, Red looked for a room that was obviously far more secure than any other room. That is where the designs would most likely be stored, even if making them easy to find was a horrible idea.

Unfortunately, while the assassin was looking for said particularly secure room, she found a security guard and Red was not in the visitor friendly areas.

"Hey, who are you?" the guard called, reaching for a gun. Red ran forward and reached an arm around his throat, which she used to break his neck. That way no gunshots would be heard by other guards and there was no blood. There was only the issue of how to dispose of the body. Her attempted assailant ended up being stuffed in the nearest broom closet and quickly covered with some tarps, which were in there. This happened several times with small variations each time, for instance, when someone came around a corner some 150 meters behind her. This particular guard had particularly good aim and, combined with the standard high quality equipment, he managed to hit the space Red's left lung had been occupying moments before.

Less than a quarter of a second after the guard's bullet was fired, Red had dodged, turned around, aimed her sniper rifle, and send her own bullet back in return. Leaving, the guard's headless body in the hallway, she continued her hunt for the new scroll plans.

Two minutes later Red discovered a room that looked akin to a vault. Fortunately for her Crescent Rose was far stronger and could cut through six-inch, dust infused, steel like butter. After a rather flashy twirl of her scythe, Red stepped through the pile of oddly shaped metal chunks and into a room with two computers. Red, on first inspection, could not tell which computer would have the designs. Nor could she tell why there would even be a second computer. Faced with this choice, instead of attempting the almost completely hopeless task of bypassing the digital security on the two computers, she simply removed both hard drives and returned to the elevator.

Eleven floors below the destroyed vault and six floors below Andres Rosario's dead body, Red walked across the room as far from the reception desks a possible to avoid being recognized by the young man that had helped her or any of the other receptionists. Outside it was a beautiful day, which matched Red's mood as she had just done two jobs for two rival, insanely powerful women in less than half an hour.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own RWBY. Additionally in this fanfiction 1 lien is only worth about .25 dollars for anyone who actually cars about the numbers. **

**Warning: graphic torture this chapter.**

**Weiss' pov**

Weiss to her immense surprise rather enjoyed some of the lower class food that could be found down town and away from the Schnee manor. She had originally come here to get away from her father, but after discovering the wonders of normal food she had found herself coming to this nice little café more and more frequently. The heiress was sipping a chocolate mocha and trying out a grilled cheese sandwich for the first time in her life, when a girl that looked a little younger than her pulled out a chair and sat down at _her _table.

"Excuse me!" Weiss practically shouted, or would have, had she not recognized the assassin she hired at the last second.

"Hello Weiss. How's life been treating you?" Red said in a voice that scared the shit out of the heiress, even if she could not quite tell why.

"G- Good." Weiss stuttered. "Do you have the designs?" the girl continued, regaining control of her voice. The mercenary slid a manila envelope across the table.

"I will be expecting payment the day after tomorrow."

"Friday!?" Weiss exclaimed. _How am I supposed to get 500,000 lien by Friday? I already made arrangements to have the money on Sunday, so I can probably get it moved up, but it'll be tough._

"Is that a problem?" Red said with a small smirk.

"N- No. Not at all."

"Good." Red stood and as she walked away Weiss heard "Have a nice day," which greatly confused her as it sounded almost friendly and was a rather odd phrase to even attempt to give a malicious sound to. A "Good day, Weiss," with the correct inflection could have left her shaking in her boots, but this left her almost smiling. _Weird._

**Blake's pov**

Blake was currently making sure an entire 747 _filled_ with cocaine successfully made it from Vacuo to Haven, which would knock out a few of the smaller gangs in Haven and get her one step closer to having a monopoly on crime in the kingdom.

"Boss!" she heard from Sun, a blonde thief, who had started working for her recently and had quickly climbed the ranks, though she kept a very watchful eye on him. The pattern he had been exhibiting was quite similar to the ones spies generally displayed.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Someone's broken into your office, but they're not doing anything. Just sitting there and pointing her monstrosity of a weapon at anyone that comes too close." There was only one person that would do something so audacious and had a "monstrosity" for a weapon. Blake sighed and began walking towards one of the only people on Remnant that scared her.

Outside of her office, about 12 of her employees appeared to be about to raid her office. Most likely if they attempted that, it would only result in 12 deaths.

"Get back to work everybody. I'll deal with this," commanded Blake. After a few doubtful looks everyone left, presumably to return to their jobs. With barely repressed trepidation Blake opened the door and entered.

"Red, is this really necessary?" she questioned, with fake indifference, in actuality she was pretty scared, but she was well aware that if she showed even a hint of weakness she would be torn apart, likely both literally and figuratively.

"No, but it was fun." Blake shook her head, head down.

"What are you here for?" asked Blake, sounding a bit tired. Red chuckled before answering.

"Oh, I just giving you that new security software you asked for and letting you know I killed the author," bragged Red as she handed Blake the flash drive that contained the files.

"I appreciate it. And do you have a bank account or something similar I could route your fee to or do you want cash?" Red gave Blake her bank account number, which she promptly used to give her business partner 800,000 lien. Red thanked her and left with a devilish and slightly cute smile.

"AHHHH!" Blake jumped. _WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? What is Red doing? That wasn't a scream of pain. It was a scream of fear. _Blake went back to work slightly disturbed.

**Red's pov**

Back at Ruby and Yang's house Red called out to her sister.

"Yaaaaaang! Where are you?" When she received no answer she assumed the little thief was out getting them more money. Red always felt a bit guilty when she had to withhold the millions of lien she had and force her sister to work, but not doing so would inevitably result in intense questioning. And that was something Red would prefer to avoid. On a different note, Crescent Rose could stand some maintenance. It had been about a week since its last polishing and she had been relatively active during that time and on top of that she did use her sweetheart to break into a vault.

In her room she went through the two hour long process of disassembling Crescent Rose, thoroughly cleaning each part and sharpening the blade, and reassembling the scythe. After she finished, she noticed Yang was still missing. _She's probably fine, but Ruby would be going crazy, worrying._ Red quickly resolved this problem by writing a note to her sister making it seem she was very distressed. This done, Red was free to go out and have some fun. Red generally preferred to kill either adorable, innocent young adults or assholes. Tonight she was feeling a bit humanitarian and decided to take some of the human filth off the streets. Unsurprisingly a great way was to find her targets was to just walk around back alleys and see if anyone tries to attack or rape her.

Tonight it was taking longer than usual, a whole half hour!

"Hello there sweetheart," said a man whose name was Julian, although that fact would never be revealed to Red. _There would go my faith in humanity if I had any._

"Hi. Do you want to sleep with me?" That seemed to surprise him; he probably wasn't used to his prey being so cooperative. After a second his gaze reverted to sinister and predatory. She had to resist the urge to laugh.

"Sure. My place or yours?"

"I live all alone so mine's fine," lied Red. His grin grew even wider.

"Lead the way." In response Red began practically skipping back to her car just as they got there Red turned around, pulling a syringe full of etorphine from her skirt and plunging it into his neck, precisely so that his carotid artery would take it directly to his brain. As such he was out two seconds later. She hefted his unconquerable body into her car, securing his extremities with zip ties and tightening them a bit more than necessary. She heard her victim begin struggling when she was about 20 minutes from her safe house.

When she opened the trunk of her car, reveling her captive, she noticed his wrists were a bit raw from trying to break his restraints. Red pulled out her scythe, which was collapsed into its rifle form and pointed it at the man.

"Stop struggling or I'll put a bullet in your head right now." He quickly complied, which he would come to regret later. She brought him up over her shoulder and, ignoring his small grunts of discomfort carried him into her safe house. He was strapped down to an operating table, as this session was going to be a bit more surgical.

By this point, Julian was putting on an amusing show for Red without her even having to cut him open, what with all his thrashing around and screaming for Red or as he put it "psycho bitch" to "Let me go or I'll murder you!" That in particular had made his captor chuckle, though not as much as his cry of agony as she cut away at the skin and muscle that was shielding his heart. After removing a substantial about of flesh, Red used a hammer to crack open the ribs. After a slight adjustment of the lungs, that beautiful organ called the heart was in view and this one in particular was beating a bit faster than was healthy in her opinion. Using a scalpel, Red began the difficult task of cutting the blood vessels directly connected to the heart without damaging either one. Luckily, Red was very experienced with this kind of work. During the next hour it was made possible for Julian's heart to be completely removed without killing him, also Julian lost his voice and soon following, his vocal cords, curtsey of Red.

"Look, this is your heart. Isn't it cool?" asked Red ad she held up his still wildly pulsating heart. He didn't respond, largely because of his missing vocal cords. "Oh? Not gonna respond huh. I guess I'll just have to punish you," Red said with a malevolent grin that would haunt Julian for the rest of his very short life. With that Red went back to her vivisection, this time going for the diaphragm, but before she could do much to this newly revealed muscle she had to put a breathing tube down his throat so he wouldn't suffocate. Red watched in amusement as Julian spluttered and choked. With this simple life support installed, Red went back to removing his diaphragm, though she went about it far less surgically. The tube down the man's throat contorted his screams into strange reverberant warbles, as she grabbed an especially large hunk of flesh and tore it out. When the last shreds of muscle were removed, he could no longer scream. She relocated her knife to his hairline and began tracing it, slowly extending the bloody red furrow in his head. Following the completion of the lap the knife made around his head, Red pulled up on his hair, which created a sickening slurping sound, as the top of his head popped off.

Looking into her victims tear streaked face, Red comforted him.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" Red smiled widely. Julian returned her question with a look of pain desperation and fear. "Oh, come on. Smile!" She pulled him face into a smile, which looked far less disturbing than she anticipated, seeing this brightened. Although immediately after she stopped holding his face it reverted to its previous expression. Red sighed. "I suppose I could just cut one on," She mused. Following this revelation large cuts were carved into the corners of his mouth, producing a ghastly mockery of a grin.

"Looks like our fun is getting cut short," Red announced forlornly, when she heard her phone ring. She pulled the tube from his throat and left while she answered the call to escape the sound of Julian's thrashing.


End file.
